


Don't Forget where you Belong (Home)

by Tommo003



Category: GOT7, Stray Kids (Band), TWICE (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Coffee Shops, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Multi, My First AO3 Post, OT9 - Freeform, Seo Changbin-centric, Writter Changbin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 21:47:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20347237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommo003/pseuds/Tommo003
Summary: He had left them, six years ago Changbin left his family behind choosing his career over his family.Now he's back at Seoul and things might not seem to easy for him.





	Don't Forget where you Belong (Home)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post on AO3 (and the internet in general), I'm super nervous.  
I wrote this in the middle of the night, and it really looks like a good ides sooooo here it goes.  
Also, English is not my first language, sorry if there are any mistaakes.

Changbin looked at his surrounding, admiring each and every single one of their faces as if it was the last time he was going to see the picture again. The small polaroid picture showed eleven people, him and his family; that they had seemed so perfect. He remembers the small complaints about the sun coming from Jisung, he still remember Chen’s laugh as she and Jeongin molested Hyunjin, Woojin’s and Seungmin’s sweat voices decorating the air, Jisung resting his head on his shoulders as he played with Minho’s hair, the three of them comfortably laying down on the old couch. Chan’s and Tzuyu’s bright smile as both of them prepared the camera. That they were supposed to be their day, the day were Chan convinced Jeongin’s parents to let him stay in the house for a while, the day were the ten of them would start living together, like the family they never had. That day was supposed to be a perfect day until it wasn’t. He still remembers the rainy night, the shouts coming from the living room, and the things he had said.

But that was five years ago, he had been given the change to start a new life abroad and he took it, not caring about any of his friends, just leaving without looking back. He felt a small strike on his chest as he remembered the face of their youngest one, the tears running down her face ruining her makeup, the pleads he chose to ignore. Now he was finally home, he graduated from one of the most privileged universities in London and got himself a decent job; he wasn't living an expensive life but it was way better than how we used to live at Seoul with his friends. When he found a job opportunity back to his home town he didn’t have to think about it twice, he made the decision almost unknowing it, the excitement ran through his veins as the thought of seeing them again.

But now, here he was, standing at the front door of his new apartment in Seoul, deciding whether we should go out and search for the others or stay in the apartment and actually start unpacking. It had been a little over a week since he arrived, in those nine days he began to wonder about the other’s life if they were doing fine, what were they doing, where were they staying? Before he left, they were all living, at the exception of Jeongin and himself, in a run-down house at the bad side of the city, the house was small with only three rooms, only one bathroom, and a small kitchen. The place was always crowded and messy, but it was heaven for him, he remembered all the times he had to spend inside that run-down house, all the times they almost set the house on fire… Nobody complained at the time, even if nine people were living in that house, that was everything they owned, and they couldn’t ask for more.

He should consider himself a lucky guy, he’s almost 100% sure his economic status is far way better from the other ones, or that least that’s what he expects, most of them were either abandon or living with their parents, who were missing half of the time. He remembers those times when Chen will come to his house crying, bruises covering her petite figure; how he would let the younger female enter and they will cuddle all the pain she was feeling. Other times Jisung will be at his doorsteps, the kid would be excited because he learned something new from his brother’s gang members, or because his mom promises him they were going to the movies that same weekend (promises that were never fulfilled). His sister never minded any of them, Jisung and Chen were like the younger siblings he never had; he remembers multiple times his parents tried to adopt both of the youngsters, they were always welcomed into his family.

And then, there was Chan, the older male was like the leader of their small group, Chan was the one who united them all, he was the one that started everything. He still remembers the day he had meet Chan, he had a fight with his parents and ran away from home. He didn’t really intend to but somehow he got lost on the wrong side of town, he was about to get his ass beaten up by some gang members when Chan appeared, the Australian boy had not only saved him from a dangerous situation but he had also guided him through his struggles. Thinking about all the times the blonde Australian had helped him, and even though he saw Chan cry for the first time in his life, that did not stop him from leaving….

He sometimes feels regretful, maybe if he hadn’t left… Changbin shakes his head as the thought runs throw his mind, exiting his apartment, closing the door behind him. No, he made the right decision by leaving, going abroad had given him so many opportunities he wouldn’t have had in Seoul. That was the best decision he had taken, nor Chan nor anyone will make him change his mind if he hadn’t left he wouldn’t be someone, he wouldn’t be important. He had a stable job as a writer now, he had published two books that were a massive success, the third book from his series “The dawn at us” was in the middle of finishing, he just needed to find the perfect ending for this book. With his laptop in his bag, Changbin made his way towards the streets of Seoul, maybe he could find a nice coffee place where he could finish up his work.

Walking through the streets of Seoul was something he surely missed, America was great he must admit, the different people, things and nationalities he could find in only one street, but being back home walking through the streets he had walked through his childhood and most of his teen years was something no other feeling could replace. The streets were exactly how he remembered them, some things have changed, he could see some old places he used to frequent weren’t there anymore, instead, some fashion boutiques replaced them. As he wandered through the streets he started thinking about all the things he had to do for work. 

“Did Kyungsoo got the draft he had sent? He still needed to check the ending, maybe it was way to forced? Nobody would expect Peter to walk to the catacombs, he still needed to see if Clariss character was being well developed, if not he had to eliminate her or change a few chapters.” He thought of all the new possibilities that draft had, a new idea, a new universe maybe even his seconds series, but he couldn’t just abandon his first one, he needed to finish it, finish its third book.

He soon started to feel a headache approaching, he couldn’t make the story more complicated, he had a lot of blank events between the last chapter of the second book and the first one of the third one, maybe he could go back to making mind maps in his small notebook. Just as he was creating a mind map in his head he stumbles across a small coffee shop, the place looks amazing, it was small with few people inside from what he could see, a perfect place to start writing. He soon found himself inside the place, there were a couple of people on the place, most of them were with a friend or partner, the place was quiet and peaceful. 

“Just the perfect place.” Changbin thought as he walked toward the cash register.

“Good evening, what would you like to order.” The blonde guy behind the register asked he could notice a thick accent that wasn’t from any place he had been on this past few years, but what caught Changbin the most was the freckles the blonde owned. 

“I would like an Iced Americano please” Changbin said while admiring the blonde’s features “No milk nor sugar please.” 

After he paid for the coffee he quickly went to a small table near the window, starting his laptop he saw a couple of emails from his fans, other from his publisher but none from Kyungsoo. He sighs at the lack of respond of his editor, the longer Kyungsoo took revising the story for his new series, the longer he will have to wait to start writing. He really needs to get his mind somewhere else, don’t get him wrong he loved “The down at us” it was his first series, the first books he had written but at the moment he just wanted to finish with book 3 and start something new, something fresh.

His thoughts were interrupted when the blonde guy from the register appeared in front of his table. “An Ice Americano, no sugar and no milk” He quickly delivered the coffee to Changbin. “You got an interesting taste. I don’t think I have seen you before, you’re new in the city?” 

“Yes, well not really.” Changbin began as he drifted his attention from his work towards the petite boy. “I was born and raised in Seoul, but I went abroad for some time, I recently just moved back.”

“Well, welcome back home! I’m Felix, Lee Felix” The blonde one, now known as Felix, welcomed him warmly. 

“I’m Changbin, Seo Changbin.”

After a small talk with Felix, the blonde one had to go back to the register leaving Changbin alone with his coffee and his laptop. After staring at the same blank word page for what seemed like ages, he got frustrated and started to look for his old notebook through the mess his backpack was. He needed to remember his characters motives, his growth throughout the series of events, but most importantly, he had to remember where his character was from, his origins, his past. As he looked through the notes in his notebook he couldn’t help but get a weird feeling, he had long forgotten all the ideas he had in mind, all the plans he had for his character that never got an opportunity to show. Maybe he could use these notes, maybe he could use one of his oldest ideas and include it in the story. As his mind began to race a million thoughts per minute, he didn’t notice the door of the store opening, nor the small conversation happening in the register.

Inspiration began to fill Changbin’s mind as he left the small notebook on the side and began typing on the computer, Peter could reunite with his old friend from the first book, he could use this time in his hometown to reconnect with his past, maybe that way he could… His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of his ringtone, annoyed he took his phone out of his pocket, he saw the ID caller and felt both annoyed and blessed, Kyungsoo was calling him, that could only mean one thing. He stood up ready to go outside and answer the phone when we crashed with someone in front of him. He didn’t have the chance to apologize when he heard that voice.

“I’m sorry, I’m really really sorry I wasn’t-” 

The woman in front of her stopped talking as their eyes met, he knew those blue eyes, he could recognize them wherever he was. Those eyes belonged to the same scared girl that will go to him in search of comfort, that will stay late at night while he was studying because she didn’t want him to feel lonely. That girl in front of him was the same one he had once failed, and now she was here in front of him.

“Binnie?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy it, please feel free to leave a comment  
I'll try to update every Wednesday/Thursday


End file.
